Treasures of the Sea
by MexicoAhu
Summary: When the Scarlet Maiden docks in Scotland doing some trading. Ahu is out to find a merman. What happens when he finds a young merman, who has run away from home. Includes MexiKong, Spamano, Prucan, GerIta, and IggyChu Rated T for now.
1. Ch1: It begins

Mios Dios, finally, a MexiKong story. And yes, this one will not be just shameless smut, but a full plotted story. I got the idea of this story while in school and was doodling …so….uhm…..yeah…The main couple will be MexiKong, but it will also include: Spamano, GerIta, PruCan, IggyChu, and probably a few others.

Disclaimer: ….AINT IT FUCKING OBVIOUS I DON'T OWN HETALIA PEOPLE!

Warnings: Yaoi, Human names used, Language, mentions of alcohol, and slight violence.

The sun was rising in the distance, and the sea breeze was calm and steady. A young man strode on the deck, staring out at the ocean. His curly brown hair waved in the slight breeze. He looked out over the horizon, and knew today was going to be a great day. "Ah, papa I think we are good for sailing. The weather has seemed to clear up." He said, as he turned to a man about his height. The man looked at him and grinned.

"Good, tell Gilbert and Ludwig to ready the sails, we will be setting sail in a few minutes Ahu" He said, walking over to the captains' wheel. Ahu nodded his head, and went on a search for the german brothers. He hummed as he looked for the germans. He turned a corner and smiled when he found the younger of the two.

"Ahh, Buenos Dias, Luddy." He said, teasing the tall german. Ludwig glared at the Mexican and rolled up his sleeves.

"Yes, what do you want arshlock?" He asked. Ahu frowned and looked at the sails.

"You and your hermano need to ready the sails. We will be setting sail soon" He said, leaning against the wood. Ludwig nodded his head and he disappeared into the crew's sleeping quarters. When he returned, he was dragging his half asleep brother. Ahu chuckled and decided to try and strike up a conversation with someone on the ship. He walked over to a quiet blond and poked his shoulder. "Hola Matt~" He said. The meek blond jumped and looked at Ahu.

"Oh, hi Ahu, a-are we setting sail soon? I saw Ludwig dragging Gil to the sails." Matthew said, looking at Ahu. Ahu nodded.

"Si, we will be setting sail and sailing to the Scottish waters." He said, saying the word 'Scottish' with distaste. Matthew nodded his head and looked out to the waters.

"I see…." said Matthew. Ahu smiled and looked out the waters. A few minutes passed, and Ahu looked to see that the ship was moving. "Well, it looks like we are now sailing." He said. Matthew nodded and looked over to see Ludwig and Gilbert walking over to them.

"Tag Birdie, Ahu~" Gilbert said, as he slung his arm around Matthew's shoulders. Matt blushed and looked at Gilbert. Ludwig leaned against the wood and looked out at the sea.

"So….what do you think will happen when we get to Scotland?" Ahu asked, leaning his head on his arms.

"Well, we plan to do some trading with Ian, and then after that, we will be sailing to Ireland and restock our supplies at one of their ports." Said a voice. Everyone turned to see that captain.

"Oh…..why are we trading with Ian?" Asked Gilbert. Antonio smiled.

"He just killed some whales, and he is offering to give our ship some lamp oil and stuff for something of ours." He said, leaning against a barrel. Ahu nodded and a glint came into his eyes. Antonio saw the glint and laughed. "What, think your gonna see Nessi or something when we dock at Scotland?" He teased. Ahu flushed and shook his head.

"No, but instead I plan to see something else." He said, grinning widely. Antonio raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Oh, and what's that?" He asked. Ahu smirked.

"Merfolk" He said, and that earned a laugh from Ludwig, Gilbert and Antonio.

"Merfolk, man, you have been hanging around with them village drunks too much when ever we dock Ahu~" Gilbert said, wiping a tear away. Ahu glared at Gilbert.

"I'm not making this up. I overheard some fishermen saying that people have been sighting so many Merfolk in Scottish waters." He said. Antonio sighed and patted Ahu's head.

"Si si, sure there is." He said.

"But he is n-not lying Captain." Said a meek voice. Antonio looked at Matthew, and raised an eyebrow. "I was there when he heard the fisherman." He said. Antonio looked at Matthew.

"Well if Birdie believes it, then so do I" Said Gilbert. Ludwig groaned and shook his head. Antonio laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all amigo~" Said Antonio.

"Hey, what iz wit all ze commotion. I haz been calling zat dinner iz ready for ze last 4 minutes" Called a voice thick in a French accent. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Don't get your panties in a knot Francis, we will be there soon" Gilbert said, as he started walking to the kitchen. Antonio chuckled and followed the other pirates. He turned to his brother and sighed.

"Hijo, I don't know if you will find your fantasy mer people," He said. Ahu looked at him and grinned.

"I know I will, just know it!" He said, and started to the kitchen, Antonio sighed and followed his brother. A few weeks later, their ship entered Scottish waters. Antonio looked over the starboard bow, and sighed. In the next day or so they would dock and begin trading with Ian. Ahu leaned against the wooden railing. He inhaled the fresh Scottish air. "I can't fucking wait to look for those mer folk." He said, his anticipation rising with each second. Ludwig walked over to Ahu and leaned next to him.

"So, can't wait to look for your 'Fish people'" He said, finger quoting 'fish people' Ahu glared at the tall german.

"Mer folk Luddy, Mer folk. And yes, I cant fucking wait." He said, smiling. Francis walked over and slung his arm around Ahu's shoulder.

"Ohonhonhon~ Are you saying zat you want to find a pretty little merwoman, and forget about moi?" He said, nuzzling Ahu's cheek with his. Ahu glared at the French man and elbowed him in the gut.

"Get the fuck off me hairy Frenchman." He snarled. Francis doubled over in pain and looked at Ahu.

"What was zat for mon cher?" He wheezed, holding his gut, Ahu glared at him, smirking in victory.

"Hijo, Gil, Ludwig, start getting our stuff together. We will be docking tomorrow." Antonio called from the captains' wheel. The three nodded and started getting their trading materials together. As night fell, Ahu looked out onto the sea, and sighed. All day he would peek out to the ocean, and saw not one merperson. That didn't dampen his hopes.

"I still have all week to search for a merperson." He said, a glint of hop flashing in his brown eyes. Suddenly, he saw a flick of crimson out far in the waters. He looked, squinting to see that flick of red in the ink black night. "H-hola, is someone out there?" He called, making sure not to wake his brother, nor the crew. He only heard the boat rocking, and the sounds of the water lazily lapping at the boat. He sighed. What he didn't know, is that he was being watched. In the dark waters, a head emerged from its waters. The eyes stared at him in wonder. For this creature had never seen a two leg so closely. The creature slowly submerged it's head, hoping to see the two legged again.

The next day~

Ahu walked off the boat, staring at the Scottish lands. He frowned. They were nothing like the lands of his home back in Spain. He sighed, his anticipation rising even more. He couldn't wait to get away from the crew and explore for those Merfolk. He was especially excited to find what ever made that flick of scarlet. "Hermano, do I have to join you and the crew with the trade with Ian?" He asked, hoping Antonio said he didn't. Antonio looked at him and grinned.

"Only for a few minutes, then you may go search for your mer folk." He said, chuckling when he saw Ahu give him a small, annoyed pout. "Hey, at least I am not making you stay the whole time~" He said, smirking. Ahu chuckled and waved his hand.

"Si si, so when are we going to see Ian?" He asked, looking at Antonio. Antonio stretched his arms.

"We will be trading with Ian in a hour, so that is why I asked you and the other two to unload the cargo." He said, and walked over to the trading materials. Ahu looked at him, and nodded his head.

"Si" He mumbled, and walked over to Matt. An hour had passed, when a ginger man in a kilt walked over to Antonio.

"Antonio, captian of the Scarlet Maiden?" He asked, looking at Antonio. Antonio turned to the man and grinned.

"Si~ La Doncella de Scarlet" He said and shook the man's hand. "And you must be Ian si?" Ian shook his head, as well as Antonio's extended hand.

"Yes, I take it you have brought some good things to trade for this fine whale oil?" He asked, as he peered at the pile. Antonio shook his head.

"Si, we have" He said, and turned around. He looked from Gilbert, to Ludwig, and saw Ahu was missing. "…Gil…..where did mi hijo go?" He asked. Gilbert shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably on his search, you know him" He said. Antonio sighed and Ian looked at him.

"I will explain later." Antonio said, as he motined Gil and Ludwig to get the stuff.

A few miles away, Ahu was walking along side the bank of the ocean, looking out. He was excited to find the mer folk. What he despratly wanted to find. Was that flick of red.

"Even though I don't know what it was for sure, I have a feeling it was a mer person." He said, and round a huge rock. He stopped in his tracks, and stared at a bed of rocks out in the ocean. There sitting on the rocks, was a person, with a fish tail…a red fish tail. He smiled slightly and cautiously took a step forward. "Yes….finally" He said, and proceeded to walk slowly to the mer folk. When he got so far, he was able to see them more clearly. He then noticed. 'I-it's a….merman.' He thought, and his flushed a bit. He grabbed the rock, and stared to climb on it. As he got closer. He foot scraped against a loose rock, causing it to dislodge and fall into the water, making a noise. The merman turned around and looked at Ahu. His eyes were full of fright, and wonder.

"…" He did speak, but just stared at the two legger. Ahu looked at him, and smiled.

"H-hola, como estas?" He asked, and mentally slapped himself. 'Ai, nice going Ahu. He probably don't even know Spanish…..but what else am I to say?' The merman tilted his head to the side.

"…I don't speak Spanish" He said softly, and continued to stare at the man. Ahu looked at the merman and raised an eyebrow.

"You know English?" he asked, and the merman nodded.

"Yes, why?" He asked, and Ahu shook his head.

"I-it don't matter….I'm Ahu, Ahuiliztli Hernandez Carriedo" He said, and extended his hand. The merman looked at his hand, then grabbed it, and peered at it.

"…..I've never seen a human hand so close…." He said thoughtfully. Ahu looked at him, and smiled.

"I have never seen a merman before" he said, and chuckled. The merman looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"…..Hong…." He said, and Ahu looked at him. "My name….it's Hong" He said, and let go of Ahu's hand. Ahu looked at his hands, and saw thin crimson webbing between his fingers. He scanned his eyes over Hong's body. He had red fin like things protruding from his arms and one giant on his back. His tail was long, and the fin spanned out. His tail was like fresh spilled blood. His scales shined iridescent like in the sunlight. Hong did the same, his eyes scanning over the human. His tanned skin, brown eyes. His messy brown hair, about shoulder length was tied with a green string. He wore a simple outfit, and the were two things that really caught Hong's attention. The first was 'S' shaped curl that seemed to defy gravity. The next was Ahu's slightly exposed chest. The shirt opened up a bit in the chest area, and in the position Ahu was in, it gave Hong a good view. He blushed and averted his eyes.

"So…why are you here?" Ahu asked, and Hong looked at him.

"Oh, I was just enjoying the view of the ocean from here…its nice to do that sometimes." He said, and looked at Ahu. Ahu blushed and looked at the rock.

"….I see….." He said, and looked at the waters. They were lapping at the rocks lazily, and there was a soft breeze. Hong looked at the rocks, and then looked at Ahu.

"…by the way…..were you that pirate I seen last night?" He asked quietly, and Ahu looked at him.

"Que? Y-you were that flash of red I saw…" He asked, and looked at Hong. Hong nodded and looked at the ocean. "

"Yeah…..I saw the ship and got curious….when I saw a human. I got even more curious…after all, this is the first time I have been so far from home." He said, and Ahu looked at him.

"….So far from home…are you lost?" He asked, and Hong shook his head.

"No….I ran away" He said, and Ahu looked at him.

"….Po-why?" He asked, stopping himself from using the Spanish word. Hong shrugged his shoulders and looked at him.

"I got tired of home…I mean, I miss my family, but….in a way….I felt like I had to leave…." He said, looking at the rocks. Ahu nodded and smiled as a plan came into his head.

"Hey….how about you come with me and my crew!" He said, and Hong looked at him.

"W-what? Why?" He asked, and looked at Ahu.

"So that way you wont be so lonely….I mean, if you are running away from home…..do you really have anyone else to go to?" He asked, and Hong looked at him. He shook his head.

"N-no….not really" He said, and looked at Ahu. "It would be nice, but I am part fish….I cant stay on board all the time." He said, and Ahu shook his head.

"You can swim along side the boat, and we can lift you up if you want to be on deck or something." He said, and Hong looked at him.

"…..I guess so…." He mumbled, and Ahu grabbed his hands and looked into Hong's eyes.

"Por favor, I…" He blushed and looked away, and Hong looked at him, his own face splashed with pink.

"…..ok" He said, and Ahu looked at him. His eyes brightened.

"Really? Gracias, I promise, you wont regret this decision." He said happily. Hong nodded. The two talked for the next two hours, not noticing someone was watching them from behind another rock cluster.

….I….I FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER ONE :D I am really happy. I originally wanted to have Ahu kidnap Hong….but I was like "FUCK IT NERRR~" But now that I look at it….It reminds me of a Spamano story…..but I am not copying at all, this is all my own originality I swear! So questions for you guys. One, who should the person that is spying on them. Should it be China, England, Korea, Taiwan? I was thinking Korea or England…but I don't know yet. Two, what do you think so far? Does it need work, is it fine. Or should I just drop it and restart? So I wanna hear what you guys are going to say. But of course…..who is going to read this….MexiKong is only liked by what…4 people? Oh well~

Translatons:

Spanish

Hijo= Son

Que = What

Por favor = Please

Gracias = Thank you

Como Estas = How are you

Buenos Dias = Good morning

La Doncella de Scarlet = The Scarlet Maiden

Hola = Hello

Si = yes

amigo = a male friend

German

arshloch = ass hole

tag = hello

French

mon cher = my dear


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, chapter 2 of T.O.T.S :D Even though I didn't get many reviews for the first chapter of course. But I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK BC Pairings in this chapppie: MexiKong, IggyChu, KorTai, PruCan, ThaiViet, mentions of pasr one-sided ScotEng and two new characters…yay~

So yeah….

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN APH, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD BEG, I DO NOT, HAVE NOT, NOR WILL I EVER OWN IT~

Warnings: Swearing, Mythical beings, drinking and all that fun happy stuff 3

Yong Soo narrowed his brown eyes at the foreign man hugging his younger brother. He quietly sunk his head back into the calm sea waters. He had to tell Yao and Arthur. His blue tail beat swiftly in the waters. He swam for miles, until he came to a cave entrance. A lanky merman with a yellow tail looked at him. "Where were you Yong?" He asked, swimming over to him. Yong Soo shook his head and swam into the cave.

"I'll explain later, where is the crystal daze?: He asked, looking at the Thaian man.

"Oh, Mei is using to talk to Yao…..why?" He asked, following the Korean man. Yong Soo smiled slightly.

"Really daze? Perfect~" He said, swimming to the back of the cave. In the back of the cave, there was a woman with a soft pink tail holding a crystal orb.

"Yes, okay…oh, here is Yong Soo now!" She said happily as she looked up to greet the Korean man. Yong Soo smiled at her, and swam next to her. He looked in the orb and he it's glassy reflection; He saw a feminine looking man. He smiled.

"Aniki!" He said happily, and the man grumbled.

"Nihao Yong Soo…why do you seem so excited aru?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Yong Soo smiled, showing his white teeth.

"I found him, I found him!" He said happily, and Yao, Mei, and Jin raised their eyebrows.

"W-what? You found him?" Mei asked, looking at Yong Soo. He nodded his head, and Yao had his mouth wide open.

"R-really aru? Y-you found him?" He asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Yong Soo nodded. Yao shook slightly, sobbing. All of a sudden, a pair of arms encircled Yao.

"Shhh~ It's okay love~" Said a british voice. Mei smiled softly.

"Nihao Arthur~" She said, bowing a bit. Yong Soo bowed, along with Jin.

"Ello Mei, Yong Soo, Jin…." He pushed Yao aside gently, still holding onto him. "So….I heard you found him" He eyed Yong Soo with his deep green eyes. Yong Soo nodded.

"Yes, I found him alright…but it seems like bringing him back will be harder than I thought and expected." He said, and Arthur raised a thick eyebrow.

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked, and Yong Soo hesitated slightly.

"H-he…..seemed to have befriended a two-legged…and from what this two-legged looked like…it was Antonio's son." He said, looking at Arthurs face for a reaction. He saw the man stiffen, and narrow his eyes.

"Antonio's son…that just perfect…He probably lured him….using his dirty magic." He said distastefully. Yong Soo bit his lip. Arthur looked at him. "Wot's with the look?" He asked, and Yong Soo looked away.

"He didn't seem like he was charmed….but…..willingly." He said, looking at the cave floor. He heard Yao gasp, and Arthur growl lowly.

"Are you positive Yong Soo?" growled Arthur.

"Yes, positive" He heard Arthur growl again.

"I'll be there…" He said. Yong Soo looked at him.

"W-wha-…." He was cut off by the british mer-man.

"You heard me, now, cherrio Soo, I shall see you soon~" He said and he clicked off the crystal. Yong Soo sighed, and turned to the others. They looked at him with worried eyes.

"You heard him…..He'll be here soon…..I'll take that as in 4 days….I would like one of you to tail Hong…So we don't loose him daze~" He said, looking at them. Mei raised her hand.

"I'll do it….." She said, looking at the cave floor. Yong Soo swam over to her, nodding.

"Okay…..be careful daze~" He said as he kissed her forehead. Mei blushed a pink the same as her tail. She nodded and swam out of the cave. Yong Soo sighed and he looked at Jin. "…Jin….." Jin nodded and he started after Mei. He sighed and looked at the cave entrance.

With Antonio, Ian and the crew

Antonio sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked at Gilbert and the albino man shrugged. He sighed and looked back at Ian. "Lo siento Ian, I thought mi hijo would be here…I guess he got too caught up in his little tale~" Gilbert snorted.

"You can say that again" Antonio sighed and Ian looked at him, raising one of his thick red eyebrows.

"Wot? You mean the tale of Nessie?" He asked, taking a long suck from his cigarette. Antonio shook his head.

"Well….not exactly…..He has been interested in…..Merfolk" He said, looking at Ian. Ian stared at Antonio a bit, before snickering a bit.

"Merfolk? Really?" He laughed, slapping his knee. Antonio nodded.

"S-si…..seems a bit…..odd…..no?" He said, shrugging, Ian looked at him, wiping a tear away.

"Actually….its not" He said, and Antonio looked at him.

"Q-que? Run that by me again amigo~" He said, looking at Ian. He smirked and leaned back.

"Remember that little prick of a brother…..Arthur?" He asked, eyeing Antonio for a reaction. Antonio frowned and he glared at the ground.

"Si…..how can I not….he almost stole mi hijo from me when he was nothing but un poco nino~" Antonio said, dropping his head. Ian sighed and he patted the Spanish pirates shoulder.

"Yah' I still 'member tha'….Lill' Ahu was so cute b'ck th'n." Antonio looked up at Ian, and asked.

"Anyway…..por que asking me about Arthur?" Ian looked at Antonio; A shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Why….that lil' prick up an' left me…..and turned into a damn Merman for his lil asian fishy~" He said, and Antonio gaped at him.

"…H-he….que?" Antonio was lost. So that's why the infamous English pirate has been missing. Everyone thought he had died from an illness. Antonio shook his head in confusement.

"Yah, kinda hard to believe…..but it's true….At first I didn't believe him. But then one day, I saw him in the ocean. I was stunned, but I could tell it was my lil' prick. I was pissed over the fact the lil bastard didn't tell me. But after some time….I just accepted it, cause he is happy~" (A/N: …..yeah….Scotty may seem a bit OOC….Im sorry for that 3;;) Ian finished his small story and looked at Antonio.

"…I see….for some reason, I believe you amigo~" He said quietly. Ian nodded and looked out to the distance.

"Yah…SO, about that trading" He said, and Antonio looked at him, grinning.

"Always was one who liked getting down to business~" He said, as he stood up.

With Ahu and Hong:

Ahu smiled and he pulled away from the hug. He kind of expected the merman to be slimy and wet, But he wasn't He was anything but. Yes his tail was cool, but it was not wet, except for the part that would brush against th surface of the water. Hong looked at him, his face colored a soft pink. This man seemed much different than what his mother and father said. They always seemed cold, blood thirsty, ruthless. But this man, seemed the exact opposite. He seemed caring, and gentle. He smiled softly, lost in thought. Ahu looked at Hong, blinking. He looked down at the rocks. He was suddenly thinking on how to convince his father. He chewed on his inner cheek. "Joder~" Hong looked at him.

"…..Whats wrong Ahu?" He asked, and Ahu looked at him.

"Nothing….Just thinking on convincing mi padre…"

"Like I said, I don't want to be a burden." Hong mumbled, looking at the rocks. He didn't really want to leave this man. For some reason, the thought on leaving made his gut twist oddly. Ahu shook his head.

"No no, you wont be a burden…..Any who….Im sure padre wont mind…..Especially if he is in a good mood~" He looked at Hong and chewed on his lip. How was he going to get the merman back to the ship. He couldn't walk, and he couldn't let anyone else see him. He looked around and grinned when he saw a forgotten tarp in the sand. "Perfect~" He said as he got off of the rocks. Hong looked at Ahu.

"E-erm…Ahu….what are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Ahu smirked and he pulled the tarp up, shaking the sand out.

"What does it look like I'm doing amor…." He froze and stared at the tarp. Why did he just call Hong 'love'? He surely didn't love him, no, not at all. Hong shook off the foreign word and looked at Ahu.

"…Shi, I know /what/ you are doing….but why?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Ahu walked over to Hong, holding the tarp.

"I'm going to wrap this around your tail so I can carry you to the ship~" He said happily, and Hong paled.

"….." Ahu blinked and looked at Hong. He raised an eyebrow at his pale face.

"….What's wrong….you look like you've seen a ghost or something~" He mumbled, walking back over to him. Hong shook his head, still staring at the tarp.

"…W-well…I-it's just…that's not going to dry me up is it?" He asked cautiously, and Ahu chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh, no, It's not, mi promesa…..but…..If you are still worried about it…..You can take a quick dip in the water." He said, and Hong nodded his head.

"Okay~" He said, and turned, diving into the water. Ahu smiled and he sat there, waiting. He frowned when he suddenly heard a voice. The voice didn't sound like Hong's quiet, English/Chinese accented voice, but a soft, Spanish accented voice. It sounded female. He turned around to see his cousin, Dahlia. He sighed, thinking it was Ludwig, or worse, his younger cousin Mario. He smiled at Dahlia.

"Hola Prima~" He smiled, and Dahlia nodded.

"Si, Hola Primo Beni~" Ahu frowned softly and gave Dahlia a warning look. Ever since his sister had died, he liked to be called by his birth name: Ahuiliztli, and not the name Antonio gave him when he adopted him. Dahlia frowned sadly. "A-ah, lo siento Ahu~"

"Its okay Itzel~" Dahlia smiled softly, her dark brown banga covering her eyes.

"…..Itzel…..mi birth name…." She sighed, and shook her head, tugging at her puffy sleeve. "Anyway, primo, I'm here cause Papa was wondering" Ahu nodded, still holding the tarp.

"I was about to come back….I just…needed….to…yeah~" He said, trailing off, staring out at the water, hoping to see that red tail, or at least Hong's head. But nothing. Dahlia sighed.

"Primo…what es with the tarp?" She mused, and Ahu blinked, looking back at her. "O-oh, well….." He didn't say anything, he didn't have to, cause he then heard a soft ripple of water. He turned his head, and saw Hong's apprehensive look. "Oh, Hong, there you are. No need to be scared carino~ She wont bite, te prometa~" He said, and Dahlia just stood there, gaping.

"A-ahu…is that.." Dahlia murmured, her eyes wide. Ahu nodded, and Dahlia blinked. "A-ahu…."

LOL ANOTHER CLIFFY….I couldn't think of anything else to put…..Anyway, Dahlia is my OC Peru~…..I have to give her an Ican name….AND LO SIENTO FOR THE SLOW UPDATE, I BLAME SCHOOL….BUT I SHALL UPDATE ON CHIRSTMAS BREAK C:

And thank you for the wonderful reviews 3

**R & R C:**


End file.
